Rising Fire
by orangejuicerox123
Summary: this is after Breaking Dawn. the cullens are visiting the denali coven, and hear of a plot to defeat another more powerful coven. what happens when bella starts feeling human again? not giving away details. R&R...whatever that means
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

I watched the snowflakes gently float toward the ground. I sighed in contentment. Even after the recent… transformation, I am still not the biggest fan of snow. It'll have to do, though.

Renesmee has grown six inches. Her body shape is now moving toward an adult's body. It's easier to see her growing so fast, now that we know she'll live as long as her parents. Jacob has been getting more and more attached to her. I can trust him.

Edward, Jasper, and Emmett went out on a two-day, male hunting trip. Ugh. I wish he took me with him. It's not as if I don't _like_ staying at home, even with Renesmee, but I'd like to go hunting with him more often. He would've taken me, but Jacob had a pack meeting to go to, and couldn't watch my daughter. I love saying that.

My daughter. Sigh.

Alice was in her room. I wasn't really paying attention to anything. I just let my mind wander. Hence, me not knowing what Alice was doing upstairs.

Renesmee gracefully danced around the open room. Jumping, twirling- it was a joy to know she was mine. I loved her. Her spiral curls moved even if she was motionless, which she almost never was. The sun reflected off of the snow and the rays reflected off of Renesmee's bronze hair.

It's been two days already, so Edward and the others should be home at around 10:00. I wish I could sleep, the time would pass very quick.

"Renesmee?" I called to her from across the room.

"Yes, mother?" Her lovely soprano voice echoed off the walls.

"Do you want to play in the snow?" I asked.

"Okay. It _is_ beautiful out." She smiled, and I had to smile back. She ran up to me and jumped into my arms, placed her hand, which also got just a bit larger, gently on my cheek. I saw her and I playing in the snow.

"Let's go then." I smiled.

We ran into the snow.

The time went by very fast, and the next thing I knew, Edward came up to Renesmee and I.

"Having fun?" He asked.

I laughed and turned to him. "Yes we are. How was your trip?"

"It was okay, it would've been better with you." He picked me up and kissed me quickly on the lips.

"Okay, you can put me back down now." He laughed. Renesmee reached for him.

"Hello, Renesmee. I missed you." He picked her up and she touched his cheek. He laughed.

"What did she say?" I asked, though I kind of already knew the answer.

"She said she missed me, too." He smiled. "Let's go inside…" he stopped, "that is, unless you don't want to."

"No. Let's go inside. I have to show you something."

We walked inside and Renesmee and I led him to the dining room. On the table stood an intricately designed wood carving of a smiling family- a mother, father, and daughter.

"Tada!" I said holing my hand toward the carving.

"Who made it?" He asked, walking the statue to get a closer look.

"Renesmee and I. Do you like it?" I asked him.

"Yes, of course. It's beautiful." He exclaimed. He examined the carving. "Where will we put it?"

"Well, I was thinking maybe in front of our house next to the rose bushes?" My uncertainty made my idea a question.

"Perfect. It will fit right in." His smile grew even wider.

My eyebrows furrowed. "You seem extremely happy today."

He laughed. "Why wouldn't I be happy? I'm with you, aren't I?" He asked.

"I guess." I said as Renesmee yawned. I looked at Edward. "We should go home."

"Yeah."

Renesmee fell asleep in my arms. We walked out the door, we were in no rush. As we jumped over the river an idea occurred to me.

"We should go see Tanya and Kate." I told Edward.

He stopped running abruptly. "Sure. I mean, if you want. What brought this up anyway?" He tilted his head.

"I don't know. I just thought we should because they're probably still mourning for Irina, and I'd love to help." I explained.

"Okay. Us alone, or with the rest of our family?" He asked.

"I honestly do not know. I guess we should, though." I think we should. Carlisle and Esme would probably be a ton of help, also. Alice makes everyone happy. It would undoubtedly be hard for Jasper, however, being around all of there sorrow. I also know that Emmett and Rosalie will help. "You know what? They can come, too."

"First, let's drop of Renesmee at home, then we can tell them." He smiled. We ran straight into our little cottage and brought Renesmee to her room. Before we left, I grabbed a book.

As we were running toward the house, Edward finally noticed the book in my hand.

"What's that for?" He questioned.

"Oh, just in case I get bored." I shrugged my shoulders.

"Oh." He laughed at himself.

The towering house came into our view and we slowed down some. The sun was just setting, the sky was painted with orange, yellow, red, and blue- a truly magnificent sight, especially viewed from behind the mountains. Carlisle heard us coming and opened the door before we made it all the way up the stairs.

"Hello." His timid voice was slightly confused.

"Can we talk to everyone?" Edward asked.

"Okay. Let me get th-" He stopped when he saw them all walk, or run, into the living room. "Here they are." Carlisle led everyone into the dining room, where the statue still stood.

"Oops. We forgot to bring this to the cottage." My mouth twisted down.

"It's okay." Edward said and draped his arm around my shoulders. Everyone sat down. Edward was at one end of the long table and Carlisle at the other. Edward and I exchanged a look. I raised my eyebrows, signaling him to start.

"Bella and I were thinking that we should go visit Tanya and Kate. Actually, it was Bella's idea, but we both agreed to it. They're going through some rough times, as we all know, and we thought it would be a good idea to help them get through the loss of their sister." He stopped and looked around. It wasn't something they had to vote on, it was harmless, but we needed to know if they wanted to go. "What do you say?" He asked.

First of course was Carlisle. "We should."

"I agree." Esme's kind voice said.

"Definitely." Rosalie agreed.

"Sure." That was Emmett.

"Okay." Jasper and Alice said.

"That's settled, but now the issue is, when are we going to go?" He looked straight at Carlisle, of course, he's the leader.

"I say…" Everyone leaned in "maybe two or three days from now." They all sat back, satisfied.

"This should be fun." Emmett said. I couldn't tell if he was being sarcastic or not.

I decided to ask for myself. "Is that sarcasm I hear, mister?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

He looked at me with disbelief. "No. Of course not." He exclaimed, but not angrily.

"Okay." I smiled to myself. "We should start packing." I told Edward.

As me and Edward were walking out, I asked, "Should we wake up Renesmee and tell her, or should we tell her tomorrow?"

He speculated. "Tomorrow." He said, and I nodded.

We walked into our small home. I walked straight to the chair next to the fire. It was the perfect reading spot. I opened my book and began.

"What are you reading?" Edward queried.

"_To Kill a Mockingbird_." I told him.

"Didn't you already read that?"

"Yes. And?"

"Never mind." He sat down in the chair across the room, closed his eyes, and relaxed. If I didn't know better, I would've thought he was asleep. I smiled and rolled my eyes.

I was lost in my book-reading until he sun came up. Reading until I heard Renesmee give a small yawn. All night, Edward stayed in the same position.

I went to get Renesmee. "Hello, sleepy head." I smiled and she smiled back.

"Hello." She said quietly.

"Guess what. We're going to see Aunt Tanya in a few days." She smiled even wider, and her eyes brightened. She jumped out of bed- we replaced her crib with a bed, she's big enough now. "Edward? She's okay with it."

He literally came out of nowhere. "Great. Let's pack."

We got all of our things together very fast. We had a lot of time to spare.

"Now what do we do?" I asked. Renesmee came up to me and touched my cheek. "She wants to visit Charlie. What do you think?"

"Whatever you want."

"Okay. I guess that will pass the remaining time. Charlie will be so happy." I smiled at that.

We took the Volvo to Charlie's house. I was relieved that I didn't have to where contacts anymore, my eye color is good enough. Renesmee was bouncing in her seat, she was so exited.

"Hey, you guys. Come on in." Charlie said with a huge smile as he opened the door.

"I hope we didn't bother you." Edward's silk smooth voice said.

"Of course not. No bother at all." He looked down. "Hello, Renesmee. Come give grandpa a hug." His smile was huge. Renesmee ran, at a normal toddler speed, to Charlie and jumped into his arms. He rocked back on his heals a bit, but if he can hold me, he can hold her. I know he can hold me because of… I shivered.

"Are you okay?" Edward whispered for my ears only.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Just thought of something."

"What did you think about?" He asked.

"Never mind. It's nothing to worry about." My eyes wandered to the window. He gave an exasperated sigh. "What?" I asked, still whispering.

"I wish I could read your mind right now."

"Well, some thoughts are private, and I'm glad you can't read my mind." I said jutting out my chin. Edward sighed again.

"So, Bella, Edward, how are you guys doing?" Charlie asked.

"Good." We both said at the same time, we started laughing.

"That's good." I don't know if anything could wipe the smile off of Charlie's face. Then the phone rang. "I have to get that." He walked over. I can clearly hear the conversation.

_Hello. Chief Swan?_

"Yes. This is Chief Swan." He answered.

_We need you right away at the station. It's an emergency._

"What kind of an emergency?" He whispered, glancing quickly at us. He had no idea we could hear.

_For Pete's sake, Charlie! The bad kind. _

"Okay. I'll be there as soon as possible." He hung up. He looked at us reluctantly. "Uh… I'm sorry that you came out here and could only stay for about," He looked at the clock. "five minutes. The station called and there's an emergency."

I made my expression worried, and when I looked at Edward, I saw he did the same thing. "Oh, no. I hope you'll be okay." I exclaimed. "Good luck, and I promise we'll visit again soon. Bye."

"Bye, Bella, Edward, Renesmee." Charlie said.

"Goodbye, Charlie." Edward said. Renesmee just waved.

"That took up a lot of time." I said once we were out of Charlie's hearing range.

"Watch it on the sarcasm." Edward said laughing. It sounded like music. I sighed. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. That was a happy sigh." I smiled. He smiled back. "Now what do we do?" I asked, to no one in particular, really.

"Baseball?" He suggested.

"There isn't any thunder or heavy rain." I pointed out.

His face fell a little. "Right." He thought for a moment. "How about…" He started, then shook his head.

"We should take Renesmee shopping." I said smiling.

"What else can we buy her?" He asked. "She has so much." He stopped. "Then again…"

"Yes?" I asked.

"Oh nothing. Just thinking out loud. You should be used to that by now." He smiled. If my heart were still beating, it would have been beating irregularly.

"I have an idea." I said. "Let's go home, and maybe you can teach me the basics of the piano." I looked down at Renesmee, who was looking at me with huge eyes. "Oh, and Renesmee, too, of course."

"Okay." I looked at him for a minute. Something seemed different. As a vampire I was very observant, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it. What was it?

We got to the house. The piano sat there in the immense room practically calling to us. We walked over and sat down.

"Ok. First you need to learn the keys." He revealed the black and white keys after removing a cover. "This one is C." He played a note. We were each at different parts of the piano, each sound was heard at different pitches. We went on with our lesson. It wasn't too hard. I was surprised I never looked into playing the piano.

By the end of the short lesson, I knew all of the notes. We didn't really get to playing songs. Edward played a song for Renesmee and I. It was beautiful. Absolutely beautiful.

Just like him.

A lump grew in my throat.


	2. Chapter 2 continuation of first chapter

**(AN: Sorry. They made me stop that chapter abruptly… this is a continuation of the last chapter. : D sorry again.)**

I could imagine the feeling of the warm drops of water falling down my cheeks. Tears that would not be shed.

And strangely, I felt something moist gently roll down my icy skin. I gasped holding my hand against my face.

**(AN: Okay. That was all I had to add. 'Kay, thanks. : D )**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

My eyes were wide and my hand was still on my cheek. Maybe I was hallucinating…but it felt so real. I took my hand away from my cheek, and saw the drop on my palm. I stood there staring.

Edward, hearing my gasp, ran over to me. "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"I-I don't know…" My eyes were glued to my hand. "I think I just cried."

"Oh. That's all?" He asked, his eyebrows furrowed. I shook my head. "What?"

"I cried an actual tear." I finally looked up, the tear still lying on my palm. "Is that possible?"

"I honestly don't know…" He looked wary. "Maybe we should ask Carlisle…" I could here a dot-dot-dot after his sentences.

"Sure. I'm up for anything right now." I think I was in shock. Can vampires go into shock? I didn't look at Edward, I just went to Carlisle's office, knowing he was right behind me.

Before I knocked on the door, a velvet voice called out, "Come in."

I quickly walked - well, walking for vampires, running for humans - into Carlisle's office. He was sitting at his desk hunched over a thick book.

My face was blank, and so was my voice. "There's something wrong."

He gently closed the book, stood up, and walked calmly toward me. "What seems to be the problem?"

I turned my head to Edward, eyes wide and frantic. My face screamed _Help!_

He sighed. "Bella cried…"

"Uh…" Carlisle stared at me.

"Hold on, I'm not done. An actual tear."

Carlisle put his hand on his chin, thinking. I was fidgeting.

"What's going on? Just tell me, please." I burst out.

"Bella, I _would_ tell you, if I had a clue." He frowned. Goodness, this confusion is eating me alive.

"Then find out." I shouted. What's going on?

"Bella, please calm down. We'll find out sooner or later, just let it go for now. If it happens any other times, we'll look into it more, but for now, we'll do what we can." Carlisle explained, as Edward nodded his head in agreement.

I sighed, trying to let out my anger, confusion, and frustration in that one breath.

Alice appeared in the room, probably from hearing my shouting. A pretty delayed reaction, I'd say. That's not like her, either.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Nothing important…" I said. "At the moment."

"Okay."

"Did you all pack your things?" Carlisle asked.

We all nodded. "I'll check if everybody else is done."  
I announced.

"Jasper's done." Alice chirped.

"OK." I grabbed Edward and pulled him down the stairs. "Where's Emmett?" Just as I asked, Emmett walked into the room, with, of course, a huge grin stretched across his face.

"Hey, little sis. You rang?" He chuckled, and so did Edward. I smacked Edward in the stomach.

"Sh." I whispered. "Anyway, Emmett, are you done packing?"

"Yep."

"We'll be leaving tonight." Edward said.

"By foot or car?" Emmett asked.

"We'll take a car." Edward looked at me. "Maybe we'll take Bella's new car. The Vanquish." He smiled.

"Do whatever you want, but I'm not driving." I said.

"I thought you liked driving now."

"I do, but right now, I don't think I'd be able to concentrate."

"Ah, I understand." Emmett was staring at us. "Long story." Edward explained.

"Okay." He said warily. "Well, the game is on, and I don't want to miss it."

"OK." Edward and I said.

"So…" I started.

"Yes?" Edward asked.

"I don't know what to say." I said.

"About what?"

"About everything."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

_Bella. Bella. Bella._ I heard. I felt something shaking my shoulders. My eyes slowly cracked open slightly and focused on the faces around me. I was groggy and disoriented, but I could make out everything around me.

"Bella." A bird sang in my ear. "Wake up. Come on. Open your eyes a little more. Come on. She's waking up." The bird chirped, farther away from me.

"We see that, Alice." A sarcastic voice told her. My mind cleared up. Water fell on me, and I sprang up off of the couch I was lying on.

"What?" I shouted. I looked around me.

"Bella, calm down." I was panting. Carlisle's calming words soothed me.

"I'm okay. I'm okay." Everybody's face was worried, and sad. "How long was I out?"

"About three hours. We called Tanya and told her that we were going to come, but we couldn't." Edward explained to me.

"What? Why?" I asked.

"Bella, you're condition is too serious. Now we know how dangerous it could be."

"You promised you wouldn't tell Tanya about what was going on." I shouted.

"I didn't, I – We just told her we couldn't go."

"Does Renesmee know?" I asked.

"Yes."

"She does? Well, we can't hide it from her; she would figure it out anyway. She's so intelligent."

"Actually, she did figure it out on her own."

"Oh, wow. Call Tanya. I still want to see her." I told him.

"That might not be a good idea…"

"Call her now." I demanded.

"Okay. Okay." I picked up the phone and handed it to Edward – well, it was more of a shove into his chest.

He dialed Tanya's number super fast. "Hello, Tanya."

_Edward! How are you? _Tanya asked.

"Good, good, thanks for asking."

_So, why did you call?_

"Well, remember when we said we couldn't come visit you?"

_Yes…_

"We can actually come."

_Wonderful, Edward! I can't wait to see you again!_

"Yes, yes, I'm excited, also."

_Why did you postpone it before? _

"Oh, nothing important." I looked at him and mouthed 'Nothing important?'

Edward covered the phone at the bottom, and whispered, "We aren't telling her, remember? If I say it's not important, then she won't care."

_Oh, okay. I hope everything worked out. When will you be coming over?_

"How about tonight?"

_Sure. That's great._

"Okay. We'll see you then." He hung up the phone and smiled.

"We are going to leave now, right?" I asked.

"Yes. I'll get Renesmee, and you just sit down on the couch." He pushed on my shoulders to make me sit.

"Okay." I whispered. "Carlisle?"

"Yes?" He answered.

"Why me?"

"Honestly, Bella, that's not something I can answer." I nodded.

Edward ran into the room with Renesmee at his arm. Renesmee ran up to me.

She touched my cheek, and her thoughts were colored with worry. Her bug eyes were worried, also.

"I'm alright. Don't worry, we'll fix everything, I promise." But I couldn't really promise. I didn't know how this was going to end. I can't make promises that I can't keep.

"I just remembered something." I suddenly burst out. All heads were turned in my direction. "We can't leave until Jacob gets back. If he comes back and we're gone, what will he think? He might think we were hurt, or in trouble, or even that we abandoned him."

"Good point." Rosalie said. "When is Jacob getting back?" She asked with a scowl, she still loathed him.

"Tonight, I'm sure." Edward said. "I'll call Tanya back."

"No. I will." I told him, and grabbed the phone.

_Hello?_ Kate answered.

"Hello, Kate." I greeted her.

_Oh, hi, Bella. _She sounded surprised. Couldn't she tell it was me by my voice? Or did my voice change?

"Listen, we might come a little late in the night. We have to wait for Jacob to get back, so he doesn't get worried."

She laughed. _Don't worry about the time, you don't sleep, I don't sleep. None of us sleep – well, besides Renesmee. Is that all you called for?_

"Yes."

_Oh, well, how is your control going?_

"Thirst or powers?" I asked.

_Both, I guess._

"My thirst is fine, very controllable, and my powers as well. I have gotten better at opening my shield."

_Fantastic. You are one powerful vampire._

I laughed warily. "Thanks, so are you. Well, I'll see you soon. Bye for now."

_Bye._ I put the phone down, and exhaled a huge breath.

"What's wrong?" Esme asked. So kind.

"Now, whenever I hear, or say, the word _vampire_, it makes me feel …" I couldn't find the right word to explain. It just made me feel strange, or left out, but those words don't even describe the feeling.

"We understand." Esme said, nodding.

"How?"

"Excuse me?" She asked.

"How would you understand? How could you ever understand? It's eating me alive inside!" I was losing my mind. I have to calm myself down, but I just can't find a way to.

"Mother!" Renesmee shouted, and froze me in my rampage.

"Renesmee?" I asked, shocked. My eyes were wide open, and I lost my train of thought. She's never spoke that loud.

"Calm down. You promised that everything would be fixed, now you have to promise yourself, and keep telling yourself the same thing over and over again – I will be okay. This will all end soon. Maybe I don't necessarily believe it myself, but at least I'm trying. You have to, also." Her delicate eyebrows were turned down toward her eyes.

My mouth was open, and my lips were moving, but I couldn't seem to get any words out. I blinked rapidly. She had never spoken this much, or this fiercely. It seems that everybody's changing, and I don't know why.

Emmett was the first to break the unbearable silence. "Wow, Renesmee!" He shouted smiling. "That's the most I've ever heard from you." Renesmee's hands were balled up into fists. I finally spoke.

"I'm sorry, Renesmee. It's just a lot to think about." My voice was cracking.

"Don't apologize. I want to see you fighting it, not sitting back and complaining." She breathed deeply, and closed her mouth. I believe she got out everything she needed to say. I didn't say anything, because I didn't want her angry at me again, I just nodded my head.

So, this must have been what Charlie went through whenever my hormones went out of control, but did Renesmee even have hormones? She must have them; she's part human, after all. Her and Edward were making eye contact, she must be telling him something, but when she and him caught me looking, they looked away from each other.

"What?" I asked. They knew what I was asking about.

"Nothing." Edward said. I decided to let it go for now, I have too big of an emotional tornado raging inside me. Secrets are the last thing that I need.

"Hey, everybody." A husky voice said through an open door frame. We all looked at Jacob. "What did I miss?"

**(AN: Hey. Sorry about it being such a long time. I've been really tired, family's been over, and my internet hasn't been working. :FACT: Where it says "Everybody's changing and I don't know why," I took that from a song that I was listening to at that moment. : b There was a review that said I should make my summary a little more interesting, any ideas? If you have any ideas, please inform me.)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I want to do an author's note. **

**Is it my first time?… No. I don't suppose it is. It's been a long time since I've updated…Don't hate me. So …… Here ve go!**

Chapter 4

Jacob's mouth was hanging open after we told him everything he missed.

"Renesmee? Human? Blackout?" He mumbled over and over again.

"Yes, Jacob." I said slowly, rolling my eyes.

"Okay. Let me get this straight." He started. "Renesmee _spoke?_"

We all sighed. "Oh my goodness. Yes, Jacob! Renesmee spoke! Yes, Bella blacked out! Yes, she cried! Any other questions?" Edward and I were pretty annoyed.

"Yeah, but one more thing…" He raised his eyebrows. I didn't say anything, I just tilted my head. He understood. "I'm coming." He said.

"Where?" I asked, though I already knew where.

"Alaska, of course. I'm not just going to stay here while Renesmee is there." He said as if it were obvious.

"What about your pack? You have responsibility over them." I argued.

"I take responsibility over Renesmee, too." He argued back.

"I'm her mother! I can take responsibility over my own daughter!" Holy crud, doesn't he understand?

"I know you can, but I can't leave her!" Apparently not.

I noticed, sometime through our endless bickering, that the rest of the group just wondered off. Carlisle was in the room, but about seven feet away, with his back turned to us. Edward drifted to his piano, and played softly. Renesmee sat next to him on the piano bench. Alice and Esme went to the kitchen, I can hear them chattering, but wasn't paying attention to what they were saying. Jasper and Emmett sneaked out the front door.

I'm growing tired of this fight. No one will win.

"Okay! That's enough." I shouted over Jacob.

"Well?" He asked, arms crossed.

"Fine. You can come." I said, and then quietly, "I can't believe I gave in."

Emmett popped his head through the door. "Is it safe?" He asked.

Jasper's head popped in above Emmett's. "No yelling. Huh. I suppose it is."

Emmett and Jasper walked in. Emmett strolled over to the couch, and Jasper went to join Alice in the kitchen.

"Well, don't you need to pack?" Stupid question. Of course he doesn't. He wears the same stuff all the time.

"No."

"Will you be coming in the cars with us?"

"No."

"Hold on," Carlisle interrupted, "it's not all forests from here to Tanya's. If you're spotted… Well, you know what happened when people saw you guys in the forest. It might be safer if you come in one of the cars. But the question is, which one?" He acted as if he didn't know it would end up to be mine, Renesmee's and Edward's.

Edward had made his way next to me, and we looked at each other.

I opened up my shield and thought, _Well? You know it's going to be us. You can offer, because I won't. _I closed my shield again.

"He can come in our car." Edward said, and I smiled. Ah, he listened.

"Okay." Jacob said. He wasn't completely mad, I guess he was just glad that he was coming. Whatever the reason, his temper cooled.

"You didn't unpack our things, did you?" I asked Edward.

"No."

"Now what?"

"Now," He stood up, "we go."

"Good." I took Renesmee's hand and walked out the door. Ah, fresh air! It felt so good!

We, Renesmee, Edward, and I, walked to our car –My car –while the others walked to theirs. The seats were nice and cold. I'm getting used to my appearing human qualities… Well, not so much getting used to them, I'm still freaking out, but I'm trying not to show it.

I looked at Edward. "You know what I just realized?"

"Are you mocking me?" He questioned, but with a smirk on his face.

"Huh? Wha – oh. No, I'm not."

"Then…What did you just realize?"

"Remember when I said 'Now, whenever I hear, or say, the word _vampire_, it makes me feel…'?" I rushed through my quote.

"Uh… Yeah. It just happened at least twenty minutes ago…"

"Okay." I continued with my thought. "And remember when I used to feel uncomfortable saying… um…" I gulped, "vampire? You know, when I was human?"

"Hmm…"

"So you remember? I really don't have to explain, do I? You know, 'cause you said 'hmm…' so I'm guessing you're considering this, but then again, I can't read minds like you can… but, you can't read _my_ mind… Or can you? Maybe with the loss of my vampire features, my shield is going completely? What if I can never be a vampire again? What if I become human, and I get old, and you're young, and –and oh! We're back to the beginning of out relationship, again, aren't we? Edward?" PANIC! AHH!

"Hush," He ordered. I closed my mouth dramatically. "Okay. I was considering this…" I heard him say "_while you were freaking out"_ under his breath, "and I am…" he smirked, "surprised that you can actually think of that, actually remember all of that."

"Edward!" I smacked him in the chest. "This is not a joking matter!" I paused, and smiled. "Besides, I was shocked that _you_ didn't put those two together, so _nyeh_." I stuck my tongue out at him.

He stared at me. "… You're not funny, Bella. You see, I can tell you're a wreck…"

"Well, then." I breathed.

He raised an eyebrow. "Anyway, I know you're going insane inside right now. I'm worried, too, and I tried considering what you said, and it does make a bit of sense, but, you might just feel that way with the word 'vampire' because you're confused. Come here." He opened his arms, and for the first time in months, I sobbed. When we finally separated, I looked behind the seat I sat in, and saw Jacob sitting there, with a blank expression.

"Uh… How long have you been sitting there?" I asked him.

"Well," he looked at Edward, then at me again, "the whole time."

"Just wonderful." I huffed and sank into my seat with my head down.

"Shall we?" Edward asked.

"Shall we, what?" I asked sourly.

"Uh, go?"

"…Right…" Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!

"What did you say?" Edward asked.

"Um, 'right'?" I asked. Isn't that what I said?

"Yeah, it is, but right after that."

"Wait…" I paused, "what am I thinking?" _Edward's hair is shiny, and fluffy, la la la la la! _

"Why are you making fun of my poofy hair?" He asked. I think he actually was hurt!

"Ha-ha! Poofy hair! That was actually funny, Bella!" Jacob exclaimed. I smirked and sank lower in my seat.

_Where's Renesmee?_ I thought.

"You can talk out loud, you know."

_Yeah, I know…But this is fun. _I smiled at him.

"Well, um… I don't know. Jacob," Edward looked back, "where's Renesmee?"

"She…" His eyebrows furrowed. "I don't know…" His face turned into an expression of panic. "I'll be right back!" He ran out of the car.

"I trust him." I said looking at Edward, and nodding.

"Is your shield down?" Edward asked.

"I wasn't really paying attention to it, but I…don't feel my shield at all… Well, not really _feel_, but … you know. Yeah, it's not down." My mouth went numb. "It's – err…"

"Hey, Bella!" Emmett screamed. I thought they left…

"Yeah?" I rolled down the window, only to see Emmett with a huge grin on his face.

"You're bipolar."

"I am _not!_"

"You were sad, then angry at Jacob, then cracking jokes, then you were numb, and now you're angry again!"

"Pff…" I looked away and frowned. "Yeah? Well, you're… stupid!" I shouted.

"Nice comeback." He grinned and ran away giggling.

"Anyway…" Edward said, "What were you saying?"

_My shield is gone completely. _I couldn't bring myself to say it aloud.

"Ah…" He sighed, and then smiled. He said something next, because I couldn't hear him. I couldn't hear him! There goes another…

"You know, months without sleep makes a person tired. I think I'll rest."

I closed my eyes, and slept.

**A/N: Finally, right? Yay! If you could review, that'd be great. 'Kay, thanks, bye. **


End file.
